Journey to the Waterfalls
by Darks Light
Summary: Ash, Misty Brock Pikachu & a new friend are traveling to the waterfalls where lots of water pokemon are to be found Team Rocket will be in it and Gary will to, not the best summary but plz give it ago and R&R CHP 10 UP
1. Chp 1:

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!... I do not own pokemon or any of the characters etc  
  
Journey to the Waterfalls  
By Darks Light  
  
Once again, Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu found themselves walking at an even pace along the forest road. The day had so far been relaxing and sunny and they were headed in the direction of a series of waterfalls where many new varieties of water pokemon were supposed to be found. Misty looked from Brock to Ash, smiling slightly as she carried Togepi in her arms, she then looked up ahead through the forest track to the open grasslands, "Hey, guys, someone's coming." "Hmm, I see, and a girl of that too," said Brock, as the gang stopped.

* * *

A girl, just under the average height, walked peacefully along the road through the grasslands, long white hair with silver streaks, that came up to her shoulders, blew slightly in the breeze and sparkling blue eyes watched as her Eevee ran circles around her. Her name was Krystal. She wore a pair of tight black leather short shorts, and a small white tank top that showed her midriff. Over this, she had a small, tight, black leather jacket that was zipped up to just under her breasts, she also wore a pair of black leather knee high boots and carried around a small white backpack.  
  
Looking up from her Eevee, Krystal sighted three people on the road ahead, "well Eevee do you think we should go meet them?" she asked. "Prreee," was her Eevee's only response before she took off towards the three other travellers. "Hey, wait for me!" Krystal called out, as she ran after her Eevee. "Eeev," Eevee called out as she and her owner skidded to a halt in front of the trio at the edge of the forest.  
  
"Hi! I'm Brock!" Brock said stepping forward, "and my isn't it lovely to see one of such beauty as you..." that was all he got to say before Misty quickly dragged him away. "Don't mind him, he's always like that, I'm Misty and this here is Ash, nice to meet you," she said holding out her free hand. "Hi, I'm Krystal," Krystal said shaking Misty's hand, "and this here is my Eevee," She added as Eevee jumped into her arms. "Oh its so sweet," Misty said scratching Eevee behind the ears. "This here is Togepi," "Togge," Togepi said as Eevee lent out and sniffed it. "What do you think Pikachu?" Ash asked, Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and Eevee jumped out of Krystal's arms. "Pikaaa," Pikachu said greeting Eevee.  
  
"Krystal are you training for the Johto League?" Ash asked.  
  
"Oh no, I'm training to be the Worlds Greatest Eevee Evolutions Trainer," Krystal said laughing slightly. "So what evolution are you thinking for this one? I've always wanted a Vaporeon, I'm training to be the Worlds Greatest Water Pokemon Trainer you know," Misty said. "Well you'll like this then," Krystal said, drawing a pokeball from her backpack. "Vaaporr!" a Vaporeon appeared, his beautiful mermaid like tail waving around behind him. "Oh its beautiful!" Misty exclaimed patting Vaporeon on the head just as a loud clap of thunder sounded from behind them.  
  
"Hmm looks like a storms approaching," Brock said. "Yeh, we should really get moving unless we want to be stuck out in the open," Misty agreed putting Togepi into her backpack. "Hey Krystal, why don't you come with us? We're heading for some waterfalls," Ash suggested. "Sure why not, it would be good to have some company," she said returning Vaporeon. "Alright! Lets get going Pikachu, I think I spot some trees in the distance hopefully we can make it before the storm hits," Ash said, as the group set off. However, they hadn't gone more than a couple of metres when the rain started poring down.

* * *

"Did you see that? An Eevee and a Vaporeon!" Meowth whispered through the bushes growing on the forests edge. "Just imagine all the other wondrous Eevee evolutions she might have," Jesse exclaimed. "The Boss would surely give us a promotion if we brought him some Eevee evolutions," James added as they stepped out from behind the bushes. "Right! Here's the plan, we capture the Eevee and Vaporeon plus any other of those rare Eevee evolutions, and then we snatch Pikachu!" Meowth exclaimed. 


	2. Chp 2:

  
  
Further up along the road, Gary Oak stood drenched by the poring rain as he kicked the front tire of his red convertible. This was the third time that week it had broken down, now he was stuck out far away from any town, to make it worse it was poring and his cheerleaders were all complaining about their hair and outfits as they huddled under a lone tree.

* * *

Misty shielded her face as a black limo zoomed by spraying water all over them, "Yuck! You know it wouldn't of hurt him to offer us a lift!" she huffed, shaking the excess water off her arms.   
"Yeh, he's lucky he doesn't have to walk all the way in the rain," Ash said, his spirits clearly dampened by the weather.   
"Cheer up Ash, at least it's not to hot," Misty added, trying to sound cheerful when really she would of given anything to have a cup of hot cocoa and a warm bed.   
"You know Ash, Misty's right," Brock said, "and I think we're nearly at those trees you saw earlier," he added.   
"Alright!" Misty and Krystal said in unison.

* * *

Gary huffed leaning against his car, rain dripping down his face. He was just thinking that his day couldn't get any worse when black limo skidded to a halt along side the tree spraying mud and water all over him.   
"Hey watch it!" Gary called out.   
"Hey chicks, need a ride?" they guy sitting in the back of the limo called out to the group of cheerleaders huddled under the tree he had spotted prior. The cheerleaders squealed happily running quickly out into the rain and through the limo door the guy had opened for them.  
"Alright!" Gary called out thinking he was finally getting out of the rain but the limo door slammed shut.   
"Sorry dude! Chicks only!" the guy called out as the limo sped off spraying Gary once more with mud from the road. Gary just watched on in shock as the limo vanished in the rain before sitting down on the ground leaning against his car; today wasn't his day.

* * *

Ash, Misty, Brock and Krystal had been standing a few metres back as the limo sped away down the road.   
"I wonder what he was doing stopping out here?" Misty asked Ash and the others.   
"Oh, just great," Ash said dully.   
"What is it Ash?" Misty asked looking over at Ash and then to the red convertible.   
"I think Gary's here, that's what," he said not sounding to pleased.   
"You know Ash he could have gone in the limo," Brock suggested.   
"I think Brock could be right, after all it would explain why it was stopped in the middle of know where, but who is Gary anyway?" Krystal asked  
  
"Here we go," Misty muttered under her breath.   
"You don't want to know him, his just some arrogant jerk who thinks he's better than everyone," Ash said, ignoring Misty's comment.   
"Gary and Ash are rivals, so if you do get to meet him you can draw your own conclusions but I think you'll agree," Brock added as they walked towards the car.  
  
Gary snapped his head up having heard Ash bad mouthing him to someone, getting up off the ground he walked out onto the road.   
"Oh look what we have here...the loser, Ashy boy," he called out over the rain.   
"Oh great," Ash mumbled, looking up at Gary, "Ah, why are you covered in mud?" he asked.   
"Yes, and where have those beautiful cheerleaders gotten to?" Brock asked, looking from Gary to the car.   
"See what I mean," Misty whispered to Krystal.   
"Cheerleaders?" Krystal asked confused.  
  
"I got rid of them, they were cramping my style," Gary told Ash only just then noticing Krystal, the new addition to Ash's group, however before he could say anything...   
"Actually Gary, I think they left you," Brock said, "and I think the left you for the guy in the limo, after all that would explain why we saw it pull away from here a moment ago," he added.   
"Ah, never mind," Gary said clearly not in a good mood, especially now since Brock showed him up,   
"Ash I challenge you to a pokemon battle, right here and right now!" Gary called out over a loud clash of thunder.   
"Alright, your on! Go Pikachu!" Ash yelled out as Gary drew a pokeball.   
"Go Umbreon," he commanded. 


	3. Chp 3:

  
  
"An Umbreon! We've hit the Eevee evolution jackpot!" James exclaimed, peering out into the rain from where they were positioned on the road.   
"Alright, new plan," Jesse began, "we take the new girls Eevee, Vaporeon and what ever other pokemon she has, then we steal whats-his-names Umbreon and after that we'll capture Pikachu!"   
"Good plan Jesse, why didn't I think of that?" James asked   
"Its because brains come with beauty of course!" Jesse replied.

* * *

"I hope this doesn't go for to long," Misty commented noting that the clouds were getting darker, "oh, an Umbreon, Krystal do you have one of them yet?" Misty asked.   
"Yep, though I have only had her for a few weeks," Krystal said.  
  
"Umbreon, tackle now!" Gary yelled looking Krystal up and down.   
"Ok Pikachu, agility and then give that Umbreon the biggest thunder you've got!" Ahs shouted.   
"Oh, QUICK, GET OFF THE GROUND!" Misty yelled grabbing Krystal and jumping into Gary's convertible just as a brilliant flash of blinding yellow lightning shot out from Pikachu hitting not only Umbreon, but because of the rain, Gary, Ash and Brock as well. Misty and Krystal peered out from the convertible...   
"...and Pikachu...is...the winner!" Brock managed to say before collapsing back onto the ground.   
"Pikaaa!" Pikachu said happily.  
  
"Go Ash!" Misty called out cheerfully, as she jumped out of the convertible before moving to help up Ash.   
"Good going Pikachu, you did great," Ash said,   
"oh...sorry Brock." He added, noticing that Brock had also gotten shocked. Krystal climbed out of the convertible heading over to the group.   
"Ash, that's one strong Pikachu you've got there, I hope my Jolteon can learn a thunder that strong," Krystal said, standing beside Brock.   
"Wow, you have a Jolteon," Ash said   
"And an Umbreon," Misty added.  
  
"I...I cant believe it...I...I lost...to Ash!" Gary stammered looking at his defeated Umbreon who was lying beside him. Ash and Misty along with Brock and Krystal turned to watch as Gary recalled Umbreon before lying down on the muddy ground.   
"Ah, is he alright?" Krystal asked, eyeing the boy lying in the rain questioningly.   
"Don't worry about him, he just a sore loser," Ash said dryly, watching as Gary slowly sat up.   
"Well now that you two have had your pokemon battle, can we please think about finding some shelter, the storm is getting closer you know," Misty said as she looked at the sky.   
"Yeh, I think we should. Brock, you said those trees weren't that far off right?" Ash asked   
"Yeh, they shouldn't be to far off now..."  
  
Fork lightning struck the ground just beside Gary, he and the others screamed in shock as he scrambled back until he was sitting in front of Misty and Krystal. A loud clap of thunder sounded directly above them,  
"Ah, I think we should RUN!" Misty yelled, as another fork of lightning struck the nearby tree.   
"Ok, lets get out of here!" Krystal said, grabbing Gary, who was to shocked to move, by the arm and running down the road behind Ash and Misty, Brock following a short distance behind them.

* * *

"Oh just great now they're running!" Jesse huffed   
"Well, what are you waiting for? lets get after them before we lose track of them why don't we!" Meowth yelled brandishing his claws.   
"Right!" Jesse and James said in unison as they took off down the road after Ash and the group.

* * *

Brock had been right and it wasn't long before the group entered the forest.   
"I think I see a cave up ahead!" Misty called out veering off the road and into the trees, Ash close behind her.   
"She's right, I see it just past these trees!" he called back.   
  
"Tis about time I got out of the rain," Krystal said as she, and Gary who was still shaking as she dragged him behind her as they entered the cave closely followed by Brock.   
"Oh great, did you have to bring him with you?" Ash said, looking up from trying to ring out his jacket, noticing Gary for the first time.   
"I couldn't just leave him there, though he does need a shower though," she said lightly indicating to the mud as she looked Gary up and down, Misty laughed and Gary just turned and walked out of the cave mumbling something, though they couldn't hear what. 


	4. Chp 4:

"So Brock, I know we don't have a fire or anything but do you think you could make us up some food?, I'm starving!" Ash said, Misty groaned.   
"I'll see what I can do," Brock said digging through his bag.   
"Ooo, you have a Flareon!" Misty commented, noticing the light given off by Flareons flames as Krystal let it out of its pokeball,   
"You must have just about every Eevee evolution there is then," she added.   
"Actually I have them all, plus two Eevee's, though no one really knows how many evolutions there are," Krystal said, pulling off her black leather boots,   
"now I spend most of my time bonding with them and training them to be the best they can."   
"Wow you must have been collecting for along time," Misty added, watching as Flareon paced around the cave, giving them warmth from its flames before finally coming to a stop beside Krystal's boots.   
"Yeh I have, I got my first Eevee when I was around 7, oh and you guys can place your wet clothes beside Flareon, she'll dry them quickly, if you want," Krystal said, taking off her tight leather jacket and leaving it with her boots.  
  
"Thanks," Ash said, adding his jacket beside Flareon,   
"Brock is the food ready?" Ash asked looking over to Brock.   
"We're not going to be eating anytime soon, sorry Ash, the supplies are soaked through" Brock said.   
"Wha..." Ash said, sweat dropping.   
"Its not that bad, we ate just before we met Krystal, remember?" Misty stated "Oh yeah," Ash said watching as Pikachu lay down beside Flareon. Misty looked around the cave and then outside the cave mouth, they sky was dark and it was still raining.   
"It should be getting dark soon, maybe someone should go see if Gary is all right, he has been gone along time," Misty suggested.  
  
"As much as I hope he got lost out there, your right, _someone_, should go look for him but its not going to be me. Since there's no food, I'm going to sleep, you can wake me when it has stopped raining," Ash said, lying down on the cave floor.   
"I'll go," Krystal said pulling out a pokeball, "it would do Vaporeon some good to get out in the rain," she added.   
"Por," Vaporeon said in reply, as he followed his owner out of the cave and into the rain.  
  
With the help of the lightning flashing over head, it didn't take her long to spot Gary, he was sitting on a boulder, just a few metres from the cave mouth, one leg drawn up under his arm, wearing nothing but his boxers. She and Vaporeon approached the boulder their sound drowned out by that of the rain and thunder.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cave, Misty sat in silence leaning against the back wall, Ash hadn't gone to sleep, he just didn't want to go out in the rain, though she couldn't blame him, she was much happier in here even if she was a water pokemon trainer.   
"I wonder how long this storm will hold up?" she asked, Brock seemed to be sleeping but Ash just shrugged.   
"Who knows," he finally said, "it doesn't really matter though, like you said, it will be night soon," he added. Misty nodded then yawned, lying down beside Ash.  
  
"I hope it stops before morning, it was so much more fun just travelling during nice sunny days and camping out under the stars," she said, curling up on her side to face Ash.   
"Yeh, you're right, those were fun times, but I'm sure the rain will let up, then we can continue to the waterfalls. Ha, you might even catch an Eevee on the way and then you could evolve it into a Vaporeon when you get a water stone," he replied laughing lightly.   
"That would be nice, except water stones are supposed to be hard to find," Misty thinking what it would be like to have a Vaporeon.   
"Ok, heres a better thought, you could just catch a Vaporeon when we're at the waterfalls, then you don't have to worry about getting a water stone," Ash said hoping she would like this suggestion better.   
"Yeh, that would be nice," She said, yawning again.


	5. Chp 5:

Outside lightning flashed and Krystal watched Gary as he sat by himself in the rain, he looked far more relaxed and at peace than he had been when she had first met him.   
"Hey, do you enjoy siting out here all by yourself?" she asked as she approached him.   
"Huh," Gary said quickly turning around to face Krystal. Realizing he was only wearing his boxers, he tried to quickly get off the boulder only to end up falling onto the ground; he hadn't expected to see her or anyone out here.   
Krystal tried not to laugh, "are you alright?" she asked as she sat down on the boulder where Gary had once sat.   
"Yeh, I'm fine," Gary lied, groaning as he sat up on the ground to see Krystal perched on top of his boulder.   
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that," she said honestly, as she watched Vaporeon move over and nuzzle Gary's arm.   
"Is he yours?" he asked stroking Vaporeon's sleek body.   
"Yep," Krystal said abandoning the boulder and offering her hand to Gary, he took it willing.  
  
"Ah, where are your clothes?" Krystal asked, looking Gary up and down.  
"Oh...ah..." Gary mumbled, blushing slightly as he walked around the boulder bending over momentarily to pick up his clothes that he had left atop a smaller rock.   
"Well are you going to spend all night out here? Or are you going to come back to the cave while it still seems light enough for us to find it?" Krystal asked jokingly, turning towards the direction she had come from watching Gary nod slightly as she did so.   
"Come on Vaporeon!" she called out over the rain and thunder before a blue blur sped past her and Gary leading the way to the cave.   
"He's fast," Gary commented as he and Krystal, with the help of the lightning, tried to keep up with her Vaporeon as he ran around tree trunks and jumped boulders.   
"Flareon's out of her pokeball, they get along well together, so that's probably why he's moving so fast," Krystal said as a lightning flash illuminated the surrounding forest allowing her to see the cave mouth.  
  
"Oh good, you're back, I was starting to think that maybe you had gotten lost as well," Misty said, yawning as she propped her self up on her elbows when she noticed Krystal enter the cave followed by Gary.   
"Vaporeon showed us the way, though it is dark out there now," Krystal said, shaking the water off her body slightly as she moved to sit beside her Flareon, Vaporeon was already there curled up next to her.   
"Ah Gary, why are you only wearing your boxers?" Ash questioned, trying hard not to laugh, he had woken up when Misty had started talking and now was also sitting up and looking at their two soaked travelling companions.   
"None of your business Loser," Gary replied laying out his clothes beside Flareon,  
"Loser? Gary it is you who is the loser, I won remember," Ash said proudly, watching as Gary fumed.  
  
"You two can fight all you want about this but I'm going to sleep, goodnight," Krystal said lying down and closing her eyes.   
"I think she's got the right idea Ash," Misty said as she lay back down and the cave floor, shivering slightly at the coldness of it. Gary turned to the wall, still fuming, while Ash huffed and rolled onto his side to face Misty who seemed to be asleep, Brock on the other side of the cave hadn't said anything nor made a move so Gary assumed him to be asleep. It was sometime later into the night when Gary looked over to Krystal to see she still had her eyes opened slightly,   
"I thought you were going to sleep?" He asked looking down at her from where he stood.  
  
"Some things are..." she yawned, "easier said then done," she finished quietly opening her sparkling blue eyes properly.   
"So... are you like an Eevee evolution collector?" Gary asked trying to make convocation as he sat down beside her,   
"I'm training to be the Worlds Greatest Eevee Evolutions Trainer, actually," she replied.   
"Oh ok, So are these your only evolutions or do you have others?" Gary asked as he lent against the cave wall only to sit forward again due to the cold feel on his skin.   
"I've got others," Krystal answered as she sat up reaching for her bag before drawing a few more pokeballs from her bag pocket. She released them and her Umbreon, Espeon, Jolteon and her other Eevee appeared in blazes of red light.   
"You've got all of them!" Gary said sounding kind of amazed, "that must of taken forever," he added before he summoned his Umbreon who promptly went over and greeted Krystals.   
  
"Yes it did, though it didn't always feel like it did, when we were having fun that is," Krystal said sleepyly, as she watched Gary's Umbreon greet hers her eyelids dropping slightly but the snapped open again as she grabbed her jacket and put it on, her top was already dry.  
"Your clothes should also be dry now," she said yawning as she lay back down on the cave floor.   
"Oh, thanks," Gary said as he stood up and walked over to pick up his clothes from beside Flareon as Krystal closed her eyes. "Goodnight," he heard her mumble lightly, he turned around to see her lying asleep on her side beside her Flareon and Vaporeon before pulling on his now warm and dry clothes.  
  
Gary, now dressed, returned to sit beside Krystal noticing, the way her Vaporeon and Flareon were curled up together beside her, simular to his and her Umbreon. He then looked down at her as she slept and wished he could have the same king of companion ship with her. However, as he leant over to kiss her on the cheek the snickering of Ash on one side of the cave, joined by the odd chuckle from Brock on the other stopped him.  
  
"Ash, that was cruel!" Misty quietly hissed at him, she to had been awake though just barely, she was hoping for a more romantic ending to the night that Ash so happened to ruin.   
"Jeese, I'm sorry Misty, I didn't think you wanted someone like him to have one of those 'happy ending' times, anyway I couldn't help myself," he said trying not to laugh again.   
"Mmmm," was all Misty said, and it was clear to Ash that she was nearly asleep.   
"Don't worry, just sleep," Ash whispered in her ear, it was then he noticed that she was shivering slightly, taking of his jacket Ash draped it over her before also falling asleep on the cold cave floor. 


	6. Chp 6:

Misty opened her eyes to see the wonderful sight of the sunlight filtering in through the trees and streaming through the cave entrance, sitting up and rubbing her eyes she noticed Ash's jacket slide off her shoulders. She looked at it slightly dazed wondering when he had lent her this, however she smiled, folded it up and placed it beside Ash, it was then that she noticed that she was not the only one awake.   
"...Ohhh...good morning Brock, good morning Krystal," she said yawning.   
"Morning Misty," Brock and Krystal said together.   
"What are you doing up and about this early in the morning?" she asked, noticing that the sun was only just coming up over the horizon, and that Ash and Gary still remained sleeping.   
"Well you see, Krystal and I had woken up around about the same time so we decided to go search for some firewood, which we found and now thanks to her Flareon, I can cook up some decent food for breakfast," Brock said looking up from the fire.   
"I was just about to take my pokemon for a run, did you want to come while Brock cooks breakfast?" Krystal asked Misty.   
"Nooo...this is to early, even for me," she said groaning and lying back down, "have fun and walk a few metres for me!" she called out, as she watched as Krystal and her Eevee evolutions left the cave.  
  
"So, what's cooking?" Misty asked after finding she was incapable of going back to sleep not matter how hard she tried to.   
"Well most of my supplies were ruined because of the storm, but, I did manage to make a decent stew," Brock told her.   
"Smells good enough," Ash said sitting up from beside Misty.   
"Oh, hey Ash, fancy seeing you up this early, the sun has only recently risen," Brock said tending to the stew.   
"It has? Wow, it doesn't feel like it," he said looking out the cave mouth then back to Brock who was stirring the stew.   
"Where's Pikachu gotten to?" Ash said, noticing his yellow pokemons absence.   
"I think Pikachu went with Krystal, she's out walking with her Eevee evolutions," Misty told him, "oh and Ash, thanks for your jacket, I hope you weren't to cold with out it" she added quietly.  
  
"Oh, its ok, don't worry, I was fine," Ash said before looking to the other side of the cave where only Gary now remained sleeping,   
"Mmm had kind of hoped he had left after last night," Ash said, turning back to the others.   
"That was so cruel what you did, what you BOTH did," Misty said glaring at both Ash and Brock.   
"Hey don't get mad at me, I am, after all, cooking your breakfast, and lunch and then dinner after that," Brock said as he dished out stew for them.   
"Yeh, and I'm..." Ash thought for a second, "well I'm Ash, from Pallet," he said laughing slightly and soon Misty and Brock were laughing.  
  
"What's so funny in here?" Krystal asked walking in through the cave mouth, Eevee at her heels she had recalled her other pokemon.   
"Hey Krystal, have a nice walk?" Misty asked, as she handed her a serving of Brocks stew.   
"Yeh, its really nice outside," Krystal said, "Oh and Ash your Pikachu decided to come with us, sorry if we worried you," she added.   
"Nah, its alright, Misty told me he had gone with you, anyway it probably did Pikachu some good, hey buddy," Ash said watching Pikachu and Togepi chow down some pokemon food Brock had given them.   
"Pika pi!" Pikachu said looking up from the pokemon food and over to Ash.  
  
"So when will we set off for the waterfalls again?" Misty asked kind of eager to get there after the idea Ash had given her of catching her very own Vaporeon.   
"Well as soon as we're finished eating and Gary has woken up, I'm assuming he's going to follow us around for sometime now, if last night meant anything" Brock said.   
"Yeh," Ash said thinking what it would be like to have Gary following them around. However, after last night, he figured it could be interesting, after all Krystal didn't know what happened and he didn't think Gary would want her to know.   
"We will have to make a detour to the Pokemon Centre which is just a good walk out of this forest," Brock said, salvaging the remains of his food supply.  
  
"That was delicious Brock," Krystal said after finishing her share of the stew, "where did you learn to cook like that?" She asked.   
"Well I came from a big family and have been travelling around with Ash for along time so I get to try out a lot of new ideas," he told her as he finished packing his bag.   
"Well what do you say, do we head for the Pokemon Centre now, or wait a little longer?" Misty asked grabbing her bag from beside the cave wall and gently placing Togepi in it.   
"I say we had off now while the weathers still good," Ash commented as he stood up offering a hand to Misty, which she happily took.   
"Well since that's settled, we'll head out, Krystal would you mind waking Gary?" Brock asked as he to picked up his bag.   
"Can do," she replied. 


	7. Chp 7:

Gary walked sullenly down the road beside Krystal who was talking about water pokemon with Misty; Ash and Brock lead the way. He hadn't forgotten about what happened last night and now wished he hadn't gone to kiss her since Ash was always giving him smug looks and Brock, who was even worse, was always chuckling to himself.   
"I see the road that leads down to the Pokemon Centre, its just outside the tree line up ahead," Brock commented pointing to the thinning trees.   
"That's good, I was beginning to get really thirsty," Misty said as the left the trees, pausing to look out over the hills edge at the serene scenery below. They were standing on a hill ridge looking down into a lush green valley, situated in the centre was a larger round building, which they easily recognised as the Pokemon Centre Brock had been talking about. On the valley's far side were hills simular to the one on which they were standing also covered in trees.  
  
"Wont be long now Misty," Ash said cheerfully as he and Pikachu took off running down the hill.   
"Hey Ash, not so fast, wait for me!," Misty called out running after him, Gary just gasped, he was already exhausted and now they were running.   
"Well, here we go again," Brock said as he took off after Misty.   
"Please don't you go as well," Krystal heard Gary say as he grabbed her arm, she turned around to see that he looked really worn down.   
"Huh, oh no, I wasn't planning on running," she said smiling as he loosened his grip on her arm.   
"Oh ok," Gary said having thought she would've.   
"Not used to all the walking are you?" she asked as they made their way down the hill at a slower pace then that of the others.   
"I think I got too used to getting driven everywhere," Gary said quietly, head lowered.   
"Are you alright?" Krystal asked pausing on the road,   
"Oh, I'm fine, don't worry," Gary said continuing along the road towards the Pokemon Centre.   
"Ok suite yourself," she said not believing what she had just been told.

* * *

"Oh Meowth, I'm tired and hungry, cant we stop for a break and eat," James complained as Meowth dragged him and Jesse along road that led through the trees.   
"Well if you to hadn't slept in we wouldn't have to run just to keep sight of them, Ah this is better," Meowth said as they reached the hill ridge situated at the edge of the forest.   
"Wow you can see nearly every thing from up here, Oo it's a Pokemon Centre," James said looking down the hill at the building situated in the valley's centre.   
"Not just a Pokemon Centre you fool but also the twerps new friends, the girl with the Eevee evolutions and what's-his-name with the Umbreon," Jesse told them   
"So it is, nice spotting Jesse," Meowth said, "and I'd bet one of my nine lives that Pikachu has already entered the building".   
"Alright lets go get steal us some pokemon!" Jesse exclaimed.   
"hhhmmm, maybe later, right now I need a break" James said sitting down on the hill,   
"Yeh I guess your right, my legs are getting kind of tired," Jesse said in agreement sitting down beside him. Meowth was about to tell them to get a move on when he suddenly felt how tired he was, 'a break couldn't hurt' he thought.

* * *

"Hmm... where did Krystal and Gary get to? I could of sworn they were right behind us before we started running," Misty said as she and Ash sat down on a small group of couches in the pokemon centre with the drinks the had purchased.   
"Knowing Gary he's probably too tired to even walk the rest of the way let alone run," Ash said taking a sip of his soda. Misty knew that what as said was pretty cruel but couldn't help but laughing along with Ash as they sat there sipping soda's while Brock stocked up on provisions.  
  
"So Misty looking forward to catching a Vaporeon?" Ash asked, "Brock said we're only around a day away now," he told her.   
"That is if there are any Vaporeons at the waterfalls," Misty said putting down her soda on a coffee table.   
"There's probably one out there just waiting for you to come and catch it," Ash joked and the both started laughing.   
"Hey look its Krystal and Gary," Ash pointed out the window at the two people who had just arrived at the Pokemon Centre front doors.  
  
"Hey you two!" Krystal called out as she and Gary headed in through the doors, saying 'hi' to Nurse Joy before heading for the couches where Misty and Ash were located.   
"Hey, what took you two so long?" Ash asked for the sake of it.   
"We walked, weren't in any real hurry," Krystal said sitting down on the couch opposite Ash and Misty while Gary lay down beside her staring at the ceiling; it was easy to see that they were both pretty tired.


	8. Chp 8:

"I wonder what's taking Brock so long?" Ash asked finishing off his soda.  
"Oh I bet I know!" Misty said getting up and storming off in the direction in which they had left Brock.  
"Do you want a drink?" Krystal asked Gary as she went to stand up.  
"Don't worry, I can get them," He said standing up slowly, shaking his head slightly.  
"Ok," Krystal said watching him go.  
  
"Is Gary always like this?" Krystal asked Ash, the only one of their small group still there.  
"No, I think its just you," Ash said laughing slightly.  
"Me?" she asked back not fully understanding what Ash was saying.  
"Yes you, because usually he would just lie around and tell other people to get him what he needed..." Ash replied though stopped himself from saying anything else; Misty had been right it was cruel. Before Krystal could ask Ash more questions Gary returned with their drinks and Misty returned, with Brock.

"I found him harassing poor Nurse Joy!," Misty said, clearly not pleased, as she took her seat next to Ash and Gary took his next to Krystal handing her a soda.  
"Thanks" she said gratefully.  
"Well I've stocked up on our food supplies and Nurse Joy says that if we leave now, at a quick pace would should arrive at the waterfalls close to tomorrow afternoon," Brock said standing between the to couches. Gary groaned inwardly, leaning further back into the couch as he drank his soda, watching Krystal with one eye and Ash with the other hoping that neither would agree to leave now.  
  
"Well lets get going and see how far we can make it before dark," Ash said standing up as Pikachu bounded up onto his shoulder.  
"I'll meet you outside, Ash, I'm just going to get another soda," Misty said, Ash nodded heading out side with Brock.  
"Coming?" Gary heard Krystal ask him, he didn't want to get up, he just wanted to lie down and sleep but instead he got up, "Yeh I'm coming," he said finishing off his soda.  
"Good, then lets get moving," She said smiling, then grabbing him by his arm, and dragging him out of the Pokemon Centre.  
  
"You guys ready?" Misty called out as she to joined them outside the Pokemon Centre.  
"Yeh, I'm ready, what about you two?" Ash said turning around to face Gary and Krystal.  
"All good here," Krystal said; Gary on the other hand just nodded.  
"Right, follow me, Nurse Joy said there should be fairly worn down track around the back... ah here it is," Brock said pointing to the track that led into the trees, "It should take us right up these hills and straight to the waterfalls," he added.  
"Alright! Well lets get going," Ash said following Brock, Misty walking by his side.  
"Go Eevee," Krystal called out, "I think you could do with a walk," She said smiling.  
"Preee," Eevee said happily, trotting casually up the track, Krystal and Gary followed her.

The scenery was beautiful, cool and calm mixed with the sounds of bird pokemon located within the trees. However, Misty didn't really have time to stop and admire it, she and Ash were the most eager of the group to get there as soon as possible so they kept a lively pace.

Gary sighed it was only afternoon and his legs already ached, he was also thirsty and all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep, however, he didn't say anything, but kept walking hoping that Ash would get hungry and ask for a lunch break. It was only a few minutes later when his legs gave out from beneath him and he collapsed on the ground, he couldn't even be bothered getting back up. Instead, he just sat there staring longingly after Krystal who was still walking up the hill with her Eevee.

"Ouch!" Misty yelled as she stumbled forward and tripped over an exposed tree root, lucky for her Togepi, who was asleep in her bag on her back, didn't get hurt and wake up.  
"Are you alright?" Ash said kneeling down on the track beside her  
"I think a broke my ankle!" Misty said wincing  
"Hmmm, let me see," Brock, who was suddenly stationed in front of her, said.  
"What happened?" Krystal, who had just caught up, asked  
"Hmm, Misty has just bruised her ankle" Brock told her, "its defiantly not broken," he said more so to Misty then the other two. Ash looked up from Misty's bruised ankle to see Krystal.

"Where's Gary?" he asked her  
"...I don't know," she said looking back down the track, "he must of stoped for a rest, don't know why he couldn't of just said something though," she mumbled more to herself then the others.  
"He is very proud!" Misty said slightly louder then she wanted to as Brock was taping her ankle a tad to tight.  
"Ok, I'll be back in a moment you guys, I'm just going to see where he is," Krystal called out as she slowly began to head down the track.  
"Veee!" Eevee called out racing down past Krystal, clearly enjoying a downhill journey better then that of the up hill.


	9. Chp 9

"Are you alright Misty?" Ash asked sitting down beside Misty as soon as Brock had finished taping her ankle.  
"Yeh I should be fine, after all it's not broken," she said going to stand back up, but Brock shook his head.  
"You should rest for while, we all should," he said also sitting down.  
"Yeh I think we all need a bit of a rest, how about this we wait for awhile until Krystal gets back with Gary, then we can head off, we still have most of the afternoon," Ash said leaning against a tree that was growing beside the forest track.

Gary felt someone licking his face, opening his eyes he saw an Eevee sitting in his lap looking up at him. He slowly had moved off the main track, preferring to sleep in the shade of the trees then try to hike up the hill again. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Krystal and the others?" he asked Eevee.  
"Preeeve," It said jumping off him and looking back up the track. "Ve Vee!" it called out,

"There you are!" Krystal called out running the rest of the way down the track. "I was begging to worry," she said as she reached Gary who went to stand up.  
"Don't worry you don't have to get up just yet, Misty has bruised her ankle, she, Ash and Brock are having a break a couple of meters up the track, plus I could use a break," She told him with a sigh.  
"Thanks for coming back," Gary said, he still needed a bit more rest though he would rather just sleep the rest of the after noon away.  
"Why didn't you say you needed a rest? I thought you had gotten lost or something," She said sitting down beside him.  
"By the time I had the energy to say something you were to far ahead, sorry for worrying you," he said looking straight ahead.  
"Don't be, it didn't take to long to find you, thanks to Eevee," She said as she scratched Eevee, who had positioned herself in Gary's lap, behind the ears though it wasn't long until she was standing up once more.

"We should get going, there's still a lot of light left in the afternoon and we shouldn't leave the others waiting for us," she said, offering her hand to him.  
"Thanks," he said taking her hand and standing up though holding onto her arm to steady himself.  
"Next time your tired say something,"she said smiling at him as Eevee lead the way back up the track, they followed her at a slow casual pace; each was in no real hurry.

"Here they come," Ash said looking back down the forest track at the two approaching figures as he stood up before helping Misty up.  
"Really, where?" Misty asked leaning on Ash, "o I can see them, Hey you guys!" she called out waving at them with her free hand.  
"Hey Misty, are you alright now?" Krystal asked as she and Gary reached the others.  
"Should be fine, Brock taped up my ankle so it wouldn't hurt as much," she told them smiling lightly.  
"You four ready? I think we've got another hour or two of true daylight left" Brock called back to them, he had already started along the track.  
"We're coming, but you're going to have to slow down the pace a bit," Ash told Brock, indicating to Misty's ankle.  
"O yeh, we'll take the rest of the afternoon easy then, anyway I think we're a bit ahead on our timing after how fast we went this morning," Brock said resuming casually walking along the track. Ash followed him slowly, Misty leaning on his shoulder for support.

"Coming?" Krystal asked tugging on Gary's arm.  
"Huh, oh, yeh I'm coming," he said smiling at her, happy for the easier pace.  
"Good, come Eevee!," Krystal called out as Eevee bounded over from the bush she was investigating, joining them on the track.

"Look there they are!" Meowth said watching the group of five retreating up the hill along the track the rent through the forest.  
"Who cares," Jesse said dropping to the floor,  
"Yeh, I don't see why we couldn't of stop at the Pokemon Centre and got some food" James added.  
"That's because you two were too slow!" Meowth said, "now...MORE WALKING AND LESS TALKING!" he shouted at them until they were up and marching along the track.

The rest of the afternoons hike seemed more enjoyable for all five of the travellers, mainly Gary who wasn't as exhausted, even Misty was enjoying it despite her bruised ankle.  
"Its so beautiful, and I think we're getting close I can hear the sound of running water," Misty quietly told Ash so as not to disturb the peaceful feeling the forest scenery brought her.  
"Yeh it is beautiful," Ash whispered back  
"Pi pika chu,"  
"Ha ha, I think Pikachu agrees with you as well," Ash said quietly watching Pikachu who was walking ahead of him and Misty


	10. Chp 10

"Hows your ankle? Ash asked Misty as they walked,  
"Oh its fine I think Brocks taping job has really helped it, and you have too," Misty replied since Ash had been letting her lean on him for the past hour or so.  
"When we stop Misty, you should take the tape off and stretch it a bit, should be fine by the morning," Brock said, adding his opinion from the front of the group.

"Should we stop here for the night?" Ash asked Brock and the others as they reached a flat section of grass situated within the trees on the right hand side of the track.  
"I don't see why not," Misty said as they moved to the side of the track.  
"I don't care as long as we are stopping for a long time," Gary said mainly to himself, collapsing onto the soft grass.  
Krystal laughed, "I'm fine with here," she said sitting down beside Gary, Misty taking a seat on her other side with Ash.

"Alright, its settled then, we'll camp here tonight, Ash and Gary you can go and collect fire wood for my cooking fire while the girls rest for awhile," Brock said chuckling.  
"Just great," Gary mumbled under his breath, he had only just sat down and now they were making him do more work. Misty and Krystal laughed at Gary's attitude before moving to help prepare food with Brock while Pikachu, Togepi and Eevee ate some of brocks Pokemon food.

Dinner that night was simple but delicious as they sat in a small circle around Ash's Cyndaquil and Krystal's Flareon, having decided to let the cooking fire burn out as it saved someone having to get up and search for wood. "Sunsets pretty isn't it?" Ash commented looking out through the trees at the pink and orange sky.  
"It's beautiful," Misty said in a state of aw.  
"It's a pity about the approaching storm though," Brock said indicating to the dark clouds through the forests trees on what of the horizon they could see.  
"Its not going to hit tonight is it?" Misty asked hopefully.

"No, judging by the wind it probably won't reach us maybe even until tomorrow night" Brock said lying down. "My suggestion is that we sleep now, wake up maybe an hour or so earlier and set off then, that way we'll have plenty of time to find shelter at the waterfalls," was Brocks final words of wisdom the group heard that night.  
"I think Brock's got the right idea," Ash said stretching out on the grass, "anyway hiking is always a lot easier after a good nights sleep," he added while Misty lay down beside him.  
"Yeh, well good night Ash, goodnight Brock, good night Krystal," Misty said.  
"Good night you three," Krystal replied standing up and walking with her Flareon to the tree Gary had almost fallen asleep under.

"Hey, still not asleep?" she asked Gary as she sat down beside him.  
"No couldn't sleep just yet even though I need it," Gary replied softly.  
"Well you should get some while you can, Brock said we'll be leaving earlier tomorrow," Krystal replied.  
"Oh, not another early morning!" Gary groaned leaning his head against her shoulder.  
"Sleep now Gary, that way you'll have more energy by the time morning comes.  
"Yeh your right" he said, folding his arms behind his head and lying down so his head was in her lap, "please wake me in the morning, and thanks for everything" he said closing his eyes.

"Oh isn't that sweet," Misty said in a dreamy whisper.  
"Yeh I guess, if that's what you want to call it," Ash replied,  
"Well, goodnight Ash," Misty said softly closing her eyes once more.  
"Yeh, goodnight Misty," Ash replied.

"Meowth I'm tired, I'm hungry and its cold can we stop now?" Jesse asked as they walked through the darkening forest trees along the track.  
"Jesse has a point Meowth and I can barely see my hand in front of my face…Ow!  
"What is it James?" Jesse and Mewoth asked in unison  
"I hit a tree!" James exclaimed  
"Alright Meowth we stop here, I am far to pretty to risk walking into a tree!" Jesse said, however the glint of Meowths claws in what little moonlight managed to filter through the trees shut her up.

"Just think about it like this if we stop now the twerps are going to get further and further a head of us and eventually they'll get so far ahead of us that we lose them, do you know what happens then?" Meowth asked  
"…"  
"If we lose the twerps we lose Pikachu and the Eevee evolutions, If we lose Pikachu and the Eevee evolutions we lose our reward! No promotion no diamonds!" he told them.  
"If you put it like that what are we waiting for?" Jesse said quickly standing up, James followed suite.


End file.
